All Alone With You
This is a sequel to "Chase Meets Chima" When Eris visits Chase in Adventure Bay, they spend the whole day together alone ''in both Adventure Bay and Chima. '''Story' The pups were playing soccer with Katie and Ryder. Team One has Zuma, Rubble, and Skye as the main players. The Team Two has Rocky, Marshall, and Katie as the main players. Team Two goalie was Ryder, and Team One goalie was Chase, who had a human body from his experience at Chima. With him as goalie, Team Two can not get the ball past him. Chase: That is the third block I made. Katie: You are good Chase. Chase: Thanks. Zuma: Look out dude. Here comes a fast one. Zuma then kicks the ball towards Chase. It was going super fast, so all the other players get out of the ball's way. But Chase than Chi's up and grabs the ball. Chase: Stopped that... Hehe. Ryder: OK, new rule: no Chi allowed. Chase was about to complain when he heard a crash that no one else heard. Chase: You guys contune playing, I will be right back. While the rest of the pups were playing soccer, Chase went behind some bushes with is Royal Valious sword drawn, checking behind each bush. When he thought of going back, he heard some noise behind a bush, he went to see what was making. it, he saw Eris, his Eagle friend from Chima, lying on the ground in pain. Eris: Ohhh, my back, my wings. Chase: ERIS! Are you alright? Eris: Ohh. Chase was running to get Ryder, who was in the middle of the game. Chase (Talking really fast): Ryder, a friend of mine from Chima is lying on the ground in pain! We need to help her, NOW! Ryder: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where is she? Chase leads the pups and Katie to where he found Eris, where she is still groaning in pain. Eris (Groaning): Ohh. Who are you? Chase: It's me Chase, from the Lion Temple. Skye: Eagle, Eagle, EAGLE!!! (She said running away screaming) Eris, now sitting up, is no longer groaning and looking around. Eris: Where am I? Oh, hi Chase. How are you? Chase: I'm good. (He looks around, noticing Ryder and the pups are gone) Where did they go? Oh, well. What are you doing here. Eris: Seeing you. Chase: Oh really? (He gets an idea) Hey Eris, would you like me to take you on a tour of Adventure Bay? Eris: That would be lovely, but I did not bring my Speedor. Chase: That is OK. You can hop on the back of mine. Eris: That is so sweet. Chase then gets his Speedor and Eris hops on the back of it. Chase then rides to the top of Jake's Mountain. It is filled with snow and it is very cold, but that did not bother Eris. Next was Big View Trail, the most beautiful thing in the tour. Finally, was Mr.Porter's resturant and the beach. Eris had a very good time. Eris: Hey, have you ever been to the top of Spiral Mountain? Chase: No, why? Eris: Come on. Eris gets on Chase's Speedor and Chase gets behind her. She rides his Speedor all the way to Chima to the Eagle Spire to get her Speedor. She leads Chase's way by the Lion Temple, where he waves to his old Lion friends.They get to the top Of Spiral Mountain, where the sun is starting to set. Chase: It's so beautiful. Eris was looking at Chase with a big smile. She had recently discovered feelings for the 5 ft German Shepard. Eris: Chase? Can I tell you something. Chase: Yeah. Is something wrong, Eris? Eris: I...I l-love you. Chase had a suprised look, then smiled. Chase: I love you too. It was Eris's turn to look suprised, then then smiled. She gave Chase a big hug. Chase hugged happily back. When they got back to the Lookout, Eris stopped him from going inside. Eris: Chase, wait. (Chase turned his head) Follow me. Chase followed Eris behind some bushes, making some noise, which woke Skye. Skye looked through the bushes to see Chase and Eris, about 5 feet away, locked in a sweet kiss. Skye (Very low): Eagle, you will get it for stealing Chase. The End Coming up "Skye Gets Jealous" Category:Chima